1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives having antitumor activity. More particularly, the present invention relates to quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives that are useful for the treatment of diseases such as tumor, diabetic retinopathy, chronic rheumatism, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, and Kaposi""s sarcoma.
2. Background Art
WO 97/17329 describes quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives having antitumor activity. WO 97/17329, however, discloses neither the effects of these quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives on cytomorphosis nor the compounds according to the present invention.
The present inventors have found that a group of quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives has antitumor activity and, at the same time, has no significant effect on cytomorphosis. The activity of increasing the cell size may be regarded as activity of inducing tissue disorders.
An object of the present invention is to provide compounds which have antitumor activity and, at the same time, have no significant effect on cytomorphosis.
According to the present invention, there is provided a compound represented by formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof: 
wherein
X and Z each represent CH or N;
R1, R2, and R3, which may be the same or different, represent a hydrogen atom, C1-6, alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, nitro, or amino, which C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C2-6 alkenyl, and C2-6 alkynyl are optionally substituted by a halogen atom; hydroxyl; C1-4 alkoxy; C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl; amino on which one or two hydrogen atoms are optionally substituted by C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by hydroxyl or C1-4 alkoxy; group R12R13Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 wherein R12 and R13, which may be the same or by different, represent a hydrogen atom or C1-4 alkyl which alkyl is optionally substituted by hydroxyl or C1-4 alkoxy; or group R14xe2x80x94(S)m- wherein R14 represents a saturated or unsaturated three- to seven-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group optionally substituted by C1-4 alkyl and m is 0 or 1;
R4 represents a hydrogen atom;
R5, R6, R7, and R8, which may be the same or different, represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, nitro, or amino, provided that R5, R6, R7, and R8 do not simultaneously represent a hydrogen atom;
R9 and R10, which may be the same or different, represent a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl, or C1-4 alkylcarbonyl, the alkyl portion of which C1-6 alkyl or C1-4 alkylcarbonyl is optionally substituted by a halogen atom; C1-4 alkoxy; amino which is optionally substituted by C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by C1-4 alkoxy; or a saturated or unsaturated three- to seven-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group; and
R11 represents C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, or C2-6 alkynyl (which C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, and C2-6 alkynyl each are optionally substituted by a halogen atom or C1-6 alkoxy), or R15xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 wherein n is an integer of 0 to 4 and R15 represents a saturated or unsaturated three- to seven-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic group which is optionally substituted by a halogen atom, C1-6 alkyl, or C1-6 alkoxy and is optionally condensed with other saturated or unsaturated three- to seven-membered carbocyclic ring or heterocyclic ring to form a bicyclic ring.
The compound according to the present invention is useful, for example, for the treatment of tumor, diabetic retinopathy, chronic rheumatism, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, Kaposi""s sarcoma, and solid tumor.